


Don't Disappear.

by emil (popps)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Developing Friendships, Ficlet Collection, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Other, Prompt Fic, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popps/pseuds/emil
Summary: A collection of ficlets and scenes from various writing prompts, all focused on Strifehart / Cleon.Each chapter is a different story that may be expanded into a "real" fic someday. Tags encompass CWs for all currently posted stories in one big cluster, specifics listed in the pre-chapter notes.
Relationships: Cloud & Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Leon (Kingdom Hearts)/Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart & Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 9





	1. More than friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Slept with your best friend.  
>  **CWs:** infidelity, implied sexual content.

The lazy rhythm of lips meeting and parting blended with the deep, slow breaths they were still attempting to catch. Limbs tangled under thin fabric, the only layer that hid them from the outside.

Pressure welled up behind Leon's eyes when he let himself dwell. Cloud ran a fingertip over the crease in his brow, silently bringing Leon's attention back to this moment. Their long-standing friendship neither of them realized would culminate in bodies entwined beneath a single sheet.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Mm."

Leon's fingers brushed tousled blonde hair from his friend's face... lover's?... Cloud's. When his brow went to furrow once more, he caught himself, instead letting out a sigh that ruffled some of Cloud's golden halo.

"Leon."

"I talked to her."

Cloud shifted on his chest, his muscles glazed with a sheen of sweat as he lay his head in the crook of Leon's neck. His breath was measured, grazing his collarbone. A feathery bedhead pillowed his rough stubble when Leon's chin came to rest upon Cloud's head.

"She's... taking it the best she can. She's so bloody strong, stronger than I could ever be."

"What happens now, then?"

"I don't know. We didn't decide anything. This is bigger than just... us."

"Mm."

"Cloud."

"Mm?"

"Don't disappear."


	2. Study buddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Introverts at ease.  
>  **Tags:** AU - college, roommates, study partners, friendship, platonic / pre-romantic.

Was _soft_ the right word? For how his brow grew lax as he skimmed the pages of the textbook, face propped up by a hand on his cheek. Bored wasn't quite it, the light was definitely there, if you looked beyond the bags and into those crystal-blue eyes. Tousled hair from the nap he _definitely_ hadn't been taking before Leon knocked on his door, shirt disheveled and stretched loosely over his torso.

He was going to go with soft, and save ragged for himself. Leon let his breath ease, his shoulders slouch. Something about Cloud's company was so mild. Maybe it was just contrast to everyone else who'd lived here. If it weren't for the teasing remarks he'd begun to earn from his blonde friend, would it feel like he were here at all?

Far be it from him to complain there. They got on well, better than he had with anyone for awhile. Leon couldn't really remember the last time he'd... talked. Just relaxed with someone and been able to let out what was on his mind. He'd forgotten how good that could feel.

Now, moments he'd usually pass off with an irritated groan had been replaced with thoughts of passing the story along to Cloud later. His brow would say more than his mouth ever did, his dry commentary immediately dismissing any lingering frustration.

A question brought him back to the present, and Leon shifted to glance at the section of notes Cloud was referring to.


End file.
